


Early Risers.

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Them on an early morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Risers.

Daisy blinked awake slowly until the numbers on the clock formed meaning in her head. 5:00. Time to get up. May had trained her so well that she had begun to anticipate the alarm clock. Normally she set it so that she’d have fifteen extra minutes of sleep. Now it was 5:00 on the dot every morning. She set it for 5:15 anyway because she hated waking up to the alarm.

The bed jiggled as Mack rolled over in his sleep with a deep sigh, his arm snaking around Daisy’s middle. She leaned into him until she could feel his heartbeat on her back and pulled his arm more securely around her. She scanned the room, locating all the articles of clothing that had been tossed wherever the previous night, and tried to think if she’d have to wear them again or if she had enough clean laundry to get her through one more day.

When the clock blinked 5:04 she decided it was time to get up. She eased herself out of Mack’s hold, careful not to wake him, and went to see if she had any clean clothes. She didn’t. She huffed and went around the room picking up her clothes and putting them on.

Coffee and eggs was next on the agenda. Most people weren’t up this early, and she’d come to enjoy the quiet and stillness of the morning. There was an unspoken companionship between the few agents who were up at this time; it was like they kept each other company even though they were all in separate rooms. They knew they were up, grabbing some peace and quiet before the day really started.

The coffee-maker grumbled loudly in the empty kitchen. Daisy was at the stove, scrambling eggs. She made them every morning now that they weren’t coming out all greasy and rubbery. She’d only recently learned how to avoid that result.

She ate quickly and got the dishes washed just as the coffee finished percolating. She filled up her thermos and a mug and carried them back to her room.

“Up and at ‘em, Director,” she said, kicking the door shut and setting the mug on the bedside table.

Mack groaned and buried his face in his pillow. Daisy picked his boxers up off the floor and chucked them at his head.

“What time is it?”

“Five-thirtyish? I don’t know. Check the clock; it’s right next to you.”

Mack rolled onto his back and yawned, scrubbing his eyes with his fist. Daisy picked up the rest of his clothes and threw them at him. “Get dressed. Time to get up.”

“I’ll decide when it’s time to get up. I'm the boss around here.”

“Not my boss.”

“True.”

Mack heaved himself into a sitting position, letting his clothes slip off him and back onto the floor. He picked up his mug and swallowed half his coffee in two big gulps. “What’s so important that I have to get up so early?”

“May’s going to get in touch soon. Wouldn’t be good for the director to sleep through her call.”

“Guess not.”

Daisy climbed onto the bed and tucked herself against his side. He curled his arm around her waist and rubbed his thumb over her hip bone. “How’s it going with the newbies?”

“Making progress. Everyone _basically_ likes each other, which makes things easier.”

“Good.” Mack downed the last of his coffee. He set the cup aside and snatched Daisy’s thermos.

“Hey!”

Mack took a long sip from it and handed it back to her, planting a kiss on her head in apology.

“There’s plenty of coffee in the kitchen,” Daisy said, reaching forward to put her thermos on the table, out of Mack’s reach. “Get dressed on go get it.”

“I really, really don’t want to get up.” He lay back down, wrapping both arms tightly around her waist, and closed his eyes.

Daisy rolled her eyes fondly. As soon as Mack stepped out of the room he’d have his director persona on, all business and commanding and alert, like he’d rolled out of bed ready to go. It was a good look on him. He carried it well, making it easy for people to follow his lead. But she liked this version of him too; the more private version who was disgruntled about being awake and who stole her coffee and hugged her like she was a teddy bear.

“Don’t fall asleep. May’s going to call any minute.”

He responded by flicking her shirt up with his finger and kissing the skin right above the belt of her pants. She let him continue until her reached her middle before disengaging herself. “We don’t have time for that,” she said as she climbed over him. She picked up his underwear and dropped them on his head.

He plucked them off and snapped them lightly across her thigh. “Don’t you have a team to train?”

“Yep.” She gathered up the rest of his clothes and dropped those on his head too. He put them on, not bothering to get out of bed to do it.

“You’ll let them sleep in but not me?”

“Yep.” Daisy climbed over him again to grab her thermos.

Mack stood up and stretched for a long time.

“Ready to go?”

“Ready. Up and at ‘em, partner.”


End file.
